Virtual display technology can be implemented in various simulators to improve the simulation effect, and to improve the environment for modeling and simulation. Virtual simulation technology embeds a user into a simulation system, and enables the user to feel like being a part of the simulated environment. With the sensory organs, such as the eyes, nose, and ears of the user, being isolated from the actual external environment, the user can feel the virtually displayed information and can be more focused on the virtual display.
With the development of science and technology, more and more electronic apparatuses capable of showing images of virtual environment are widely used in people's daily life and work. These apparatuses have brought great convenience to people's daily life and work.
When a conventional electronic apparatus with virtual environment image display function is showing a virtual environment image, the space volume shown by the virtual environment image is fixed, or unchanged, limiting the environment in which the electronic apparatus can be used.